Au conTRaire
by judjolie
Summary: last chapter is up
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Tony and Kate returned to the dead marine's apartment to collect some more evidence. They had just been there that same morning but Gibbs wasn't satisfied with some of the samples, probably because Abby couldn't find any DNA on it.

"This really s-cks." Tony said in a loud voice so Kate would hear him and know he didn't want to do this. But didn't pay him any attention "I mean why us?" he went on "I don't know Tony, can we now enter and get the those samples?" Tony opened the door so they could enter and start collecting evidence.

Tony just couldn't let it go and bothered Kate again "I mean why not Mcgee?" He looked in Kate's direction for an answer which quickly followed "God Tony, are you gonna be like this for the rest of the day? Because if you are I'm taking the afternoon off." "I'm just saying.." "Tony, listen to me, listen to me good: I don't care."

They both turned around in the same direction causing them to 'bump' into each other. "Sorry" Kate smiled, shook her head and went straight to the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom Kate, with her back against the wall, took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on the case which was pretty damn hard.

After Tony was done with the bathroom he followed Kate to the bedroom.

They were flirting again, just as usual, when they heard a noise. Two men were talking. They couldn't see who it was but they didn't want to take any chances and called Gibbs. Plus they decided to hide in the bedroom closet

"Tony, is that your hand?" "My what?... No.." "Tony" Her hand was on his hand so she could 'remove' his hand when Tony let his other hand rest on Kate's mouth, so she would keep quiet.

"shhh they're here"

They were only a few inches from each other. In fact they were so close that Tony felt Kate's warm breathes in his neck. He was excited and not only because of the thrill but because of Kate being so close to him. He had always felt strongly about her. She was so different than all his previous crushes. Maybe it was because she had the upper hand or just because she was so much more than just a beautiful woman. He didn't really know why, all he knew was that he felt so much better when she's near him. Although she didn't want to admit it especially to herself, Kate felt the same way.

When Tony removed his hand from Kate's mouth a stroke of hair got in Kate's eye, so he gently putted the stroke behind her ear. It was dark in the closet but not dark enough to prevent Kate and Tony from staring into each others eyes for several minutes. It was Kate that made the first move by moving her head closer to his so their noses touched. Her hand was still on his… "Tony.." Kate whispered but before she could say anything the closet door opened and Gibbs appeared. "What are you two doing?"

Kate blushed. "We strategically withdraw ourselves from the scene." Tony proudly answered

"There was no one here." "What? No Gibbs, Tony was right, there was. I mean I heard men talking." "The men you heard talking Kate, are those two there: detective Cahill and the house owner." Kate turned to face Tony who was smiling at her. "Tony!" "What? How was I suppose to know that." "You could have asked or looked." Kate pushed him and left the room angry.

She wasn't angry on Tony but on herself. She almost allowed herself to kiss him. That would have been the biggest mistake because then she couldn't deny it anymore.

"Kate wait." She stopped at the door. "What." He came closer and picked something what seemed like a little piece of wood out of her hair. "something in your hair." "oh, thanks… I guess."

Gibbs yelled at them: "you two done flirting?" Kate and Tony looked at each other, nodded and followed Gibbs outside. What the hell happened in that closet, Gibbs thought to himself.


	2. chap 2

**CHAPTER two**

Back at NCIS, while she was waiting for Abby to show up, Kate studied some of the evidence she collected that morning. Tony scared her to dead when he showed up from behind saying booo while putting his hands on her shoulders. "Tony!"

"Did I scare you" He said with a big smile, already knowing the answer.

"What is it with you today? Can't you just leave me alone.?"

She kept shaking her head, then looked back into the microscope. "Well, somebody got up at the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe it wasn't her own bed, which could explain the bad mood, because someone didn't get enough sleep. I'm on to something here, am I not dear Kate." He winked at her "Who was it Kate? Someone I know?" But Kate wasn't planning on answering the question. At first she wanted to give the privacy speech again but she knew it was no use, so she just kept quiet and ignored him.

After a few moments he broke the uncomfortable silence

"I've been meaning to talk to you about our, let's say, little rendez- vous earlier today." Kate gave him a puzzled look. "Remember the closet, where you were about to kiss me."

"Uh no" "Admit it Kate, you wanted to stick your tongue…"

"Ew Tony that's, that's just gross."

"Hey hey, You..."

"I wasn't, really, believe me."

"you know what this reminds me off. No? Well that movie with Sandra Bullock. The one where they turned her into that hottie. And man they succeeded."

Kate still wasn't interested but Tony mistook it for not knowing what he was talking about "That scene with the pool, remember. Maybe we should watch it together tonight.?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being rejected." She stood up and stopped on her way out to say : "And as I remember it correctly, they never kissed at the pool."

"Maybe not but they did end up together, didn't they?" He winked at her. Kate left.

"Hey, Kate, where were you?" Abby said, removing her jacket and leaving it on Mcgee's chair. Kate didn't respond, she seemed lost in her thoughts. Abby couldn't help but to smile, she knew what Kate was thinking about, after all Ducky did tell her what happened in the marine's apartment. Now, Abby wouldn't tell Kate she knew, she wanted to hear it from Kate herself, maybe Kate would reveal something more.

"Kate." Kate shivered and saw Abby standing in front of her with some coffee. "Abs, hey"

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I was just uh thinking. Doesn't really matter, what do you got for me?" Kate took a sip from her coffee, rubbed her eyes and asked Abby to repeat everything she said because truthfully Kate wasn't paying any attention. She just couldn't focus. She didn't understand why every conversation she had with Tony could set her off like that, or why she couldn't stop thinking about what would have happened if Gibbs hadn't opened the door. She couldn't be really falling for him could she?

After repeating everything for the second time, Kate still wasn't listening so Abby would use another approach: "come on Kate, spill it."

Kate was surprised "uh, what were we talking about again. God I'm really sorry Abs. Whose DNA was it again."

"It's female DNA, so far I didn't get a match yet. It won't take long so in the mean time we can talk a bit. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I need a better excuse."

"Lately, I don't know, there's just this tension between Tony and I." Abby nodded yes:

"A sexual tension. Right, buy that you guys had from the beginning"

"No, not a sexual tension, I think, I couldn't , I mean we couldn't. I mean me and Tony? Hahaha God no. Oh who am I fooling. You know the other day when he had that date with, what's her name again, Tara, I have to admit, I didn't like it. At first I thought it was because she seemed like a real, you know, but know, after this morning I'm just not sure."

"I understand, so what are you going to do?"

"Do? Abs, I'm gonna do nothing. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the office. I don't want to get dumped and I definitely don't want to loose my job. By the way it's just a short moment thing. it won't last."

"That's bullshit Kate, and you know it." Tony joined the conversation. "What's bullshit ladies?" "None of your business." Kate shouted at him and she left in a hurry. "Man, what is eating her." He looked at Abby but she wasn't planning on telling him a thing.

An: thanks for the reviews, better chapters are coming up! I promise. Or at least I hope so!

Okay so I tried to made it easier to read, if not so then let me know and I'll try to fix it !


	3. chapter three

**AN: Again thanks for al those reviews, keep them coming! I've decided to put to Tate angst in my story. I hope you'll like it**

CHAPTER THREE

Kate thought it would be better if she would avoid Tony for a while, just till her feelings cooled down but she didn't take Gibbs into account.

With Mcgee at some seminar , he was a man short in the field and since he had other things to do, he had no choice but to send Kate and Tony to petty officer Martin's (the dead marine) girlfriend to pick her up for questioning.

Kate didn't feel up for it, especially with Tony being so suspicious. In some way he could always sense it when Kate wasn't feeling herself which meant he would keep bugging her with questions just until he knew what was wrong. To avoid that she would act all friendly and happy.

"Hey Tony, you ready?" "Yeah, just give me a minute to finish my coffee, I don't want to spill any if you're driving, Oh wait that's not possible because even a turtle goes faster then you." " yeah good one Tony"

"Dinozzo, you heard the lady: go!." "uh yes boss, right away boss." A big smile appeared on Gibbs' face and he headed out as well.

In the car Tony was clicking on all the buttons trying to change the station. By doing that he was getting on Kate's nerves. She was nervous enough, she didn't need him doing such things. She just pretend to be happy nor to be friendly, finally she hit his hand and said:"God, would you just leave it."

"What? I'm just trying to find a good station with good music instead of this I don't know what to call it music" Kate rolled her eyes and Tony took that as a note to shut up.

Although she was driving very focused, she could see in the corner of her eye Tony staring at her, like he wanted to say something but he was afraid to. At a weak moment she returned to stare and both smiled. "What?" Kate said after Tony just kept looking at her.

"Nothing, I was thinking about how lucky Mcgee is right now." "Mcgee? Isn't he at that boring seminar?"

" Yeah, together with 26 beautiful women. I remember last year." Kate interrupted him and said with pain in her voice. "You know Tony, I really don't care." And they remained silence for the rest of the ride, which wasn't that long anymore.

By the time they arrived, the blue sky had turned into a dark threatening rainy sky. A strong wind forced the trees to let go of some of its leafs. There was actually so much wind, Kate's scarf almost blew away. This can't be good , Kate said to herself.

They rang the bell a few times but nobody opened the door. Tony decided to take a look around and see if he could enter through the backdoor, then he would let Kate in. This wasn't really procedure but they weren't planning on searching the house. They only wanted to interrogate her.

Tony felt lucky and he was, the backdoor was wide open. He yelled at Kate but she didn't respond, so he assumed she couldn't hear him or she was still ignoring him, although he felt he didn't say anything wrong. In the mean time he had his hand on the doorknob when he felt a hand touching his shoulder. He turned around, thinking it was Kate, but before he could see who it was he was knocked unconscious.

Kate was still waiting for Tony to open the door or at least return to her. He had been gone for some time now, maybe 10 minutes, not that much but still Kate had a bad feeling. She took the same path Tony took, through the backyard. At first Kate thought Tony had pulled another lame joke on her. She thought he was trying to scare her by not responding and not opening. He was probably hiding somewhere but when she noticed the door wide open, she reached for her gun and called for Tony a few times outside, then she entered gun drawn but not before she turned her cell phone on, just in case.. By the door she found what could be Tony's blood.

She heard a car driving off. Quickly she opened the front door and ran outside. The only thing she was able to see was the back of a black van. She sighed and wanted to call Gibbs, but she felt something hard pressed against her back. Her guess was right, it was a gun. A man ordered her to put down her gun which she did. Then a bandage with chloroform was pressed against her mouth and noise, causing her to fall unconscious…


	4. chapter four

**AN: thanks for all the reviews. I hope you won't be disappointed by this chapter**. **I know it's a bit short, but if I didn't divide it, it would have been too long . Please read and review. **

CHAPTER FOUR

Tony was the first to wake up somewhere in an old house's basement. He felt like his head would burst into a million pieces. But that wasn't the only thing hurting, his shoulder was killing him as well. It took him a few minutes to realize Kate was there too in the dark, chilly basement with him. He crawled to her side, whispering her name but she wasn't responding. He checked her breathing then took off his shirt (still wearing a t-shirt) and lay it underneath her head. Slowly Kate was regaining consciousness. She touched the ground with her fingers, trying to figure out where she was. Somebody grabbed her hand and whispered her name. When Kate fully opened her eyes, she saw it was Tony. He was on his knees looking at her.

"Easy, easy" Tony told Kate when she was trying to sit up straight. She looked around but couldn't see that much and what she saw didn't look familiar. She wasn't feeling well at all, she was still nauseous from the chloroform. "Where are we?" Tony lifted his shoulders saying he had no clue.

After a while he decided to check for possible exit. He checked the window but there was nothing to open it with. Cracking the glass would attract too much attention at this point, after all they didn't know who captured them, how many there were and what their plans were. The door itself was locked and made of some sort metal. Impossible to break through. Tony had no other choice but to give up. He sat down next to Kate who was still feeling like hell. "oh"

"What?" "I have to go"

"You've got to be kidding me." Tony smiled but he wasn't kidding. He really had to use the bathroom. He knocked on the door a few times but no one came. Kate was still staring at him in a sort of disbelieve, thinking this could only happen to Tony. He asked her to turn her head and that she wouldn't look. Kate had a good answer ready but considering the situation they were in, she kept it to herself. The last thing she needed right now, was them arguing.

Back at NCIS, Gibbs was starting to worry. His co- workers should have been back several hours ago. He called Caroline, the dead marine's girlfriend, to see if they were still there.

She answered the phone after it rang a few times. She told Gibbs, she hadn't seen any agents, let alone two ncis agents. She did leave her home for an hour and a half to do some groceries. But she was back by 3.45. Gibbs told her, he would come over immediately and asked her not to leave her house.

It was almost night and it stared to rain as well. The sound of raindrops falling on the window was peaceful. Especially for Kate, who was exhausted. She moved a bit closer to Tony and let her head rest on his shoulder. He asked if she was cold and wrapped his arm around her, holding her more close, so she would get warm. Tony let his head rest on hers as well. He probably wouldn't admit it, but he was tired too and his head + shoulder were still killing him. Then finally the door opened and a dark figure entered.


	5. chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE:

**AN: hehe Shiri, I actually had such a scene of Kate asking if he was alright, but I deleted it because in this chapter it would be more appropriate. Otherwise I would have 2 similar scenes and I didn't want to do that but don't worry: there's enough Tate and caring in this chapter. And you're right, maybe the Tony scene wasn't appropriate .**

**Thanks for all the reviews **

"David?" Tony asked surprised. "Didn't think you'd ever see me again, did you? Special Agent Dinozzo?" "This isn't possible… You're dead."

"Dead? Not really." The man approached the couple and Tony stepped in front of Kate, in order to protect her. "This is your new partner huh? She's beautiful Dinozzo. Are you sleeping with her?"

Tony didn't want to answer. The marine pushed Tony, but he still wouldn't answer. In order to prevent Tony from getting more beaten Kate said they didn't sleep together. The marine nodded and whispered in Kate's ear: "But he wants too, doesn't he." Tony looked puzzled.

"You want to sleep with her don't you Dinozzo. You don't have to answer, I can see the lust in your eyes." David noticed Tony getting more and more angry. And that was exactly what he wanted, only now, Kate still managed to withheld Tony from picking a fight.

"I see the same lust in her eyes, though." David said as he stepped closer to Kate. He let his finger move up and down on Kate's arm. She shivered and wanted to resist but couldn't. When he tried to kiss her, Tony lost it and punched him. But it wasn't hard enough, since Tony was still weak. David got up and punched Tony double as hard. Tony hit the ground hard. He was bleeding from his eyebrow and desperately needed some time to come to his senses, but he wasn't allowed that time. David kept kicking him in the stomach and ribs. After a few more kicks Kate finally managed to stop David. "Later Dinozzo." And he left.

Kate fell on her knees beside him, rubbing his back.

"hey, hey, are you okay? you're bleeding. Let me see." Although Tony said he was fine, Kate insisted to take a look at his wound. When she touched his wound, it became very clear he wasn't okay. He was hurting badly. Kate blew all the possible dirt out his wound and cleaned it with her sleeve. The goal was to keep the wound clean, to prevent infections.

"you want to tell me what that's all about?" Tony didn't want to, but he owed her.

Gibbs wasn't any wiser after he talked to Caroline, (the girlfriend) the only thing he knew for sure was that she was lying. Her story was too clean, everything fitted just perfectly. But that only made Gibbs more suspicious and more curious. And although the evidence was against him, his gut told him he was right…

"I just can't believe I missed all the similarities between the cases. Special Agent, my ss."

"Tony, don't say that. From what you've just told me, you did everything you could back then. I'm sure the victim's family will confirm that. And you couldn't know he was still alive. Don't be so hard on yourself. How's your head by the way?"

"Better, you know what would make it even more better?" Kate's eyebrows widened, she crawled closer and kissed his forehead. "Better?" he smiled and said: "Much, maybe.."

"Don't even think about it Dinozzo." He nodded and they both shared a laugh. But the laughing soon turned back into serious looks. Kate noticed how tired and how much Tony was hurting, so she suggested he would get some sleep but he wouldn't. He wanted to stay awake and watch over her. After a while he did cave in and he let his head rest on Kate's shoulder, who was still sitting right next to him.

Kate was angry with herself. She felt useless and stupid. How could, a former secret service agent, who used to protect the president of the United States, let herself and her partner being taken hostile so easily? She failed yet again, like she did when she had to protect Ducky and his mother. More important she had let her partner get hurt because of her. She was watching him sleep deeply. He looked so vulnerable and hurt. She lifted his shirt a bit and saw the bruises turning blue and purple. She felt so sorry for him. Although they didn't always get along perfectly, she could never wish anything bad happen to him. She cared for him. More than she already admitted to Abby. She wasn't just falling for him, she loved him. She now knew he would risk his life to safe hers or to keep her from getting hurt… Maybe Tony did love her…


	6. chapter six

CHAPTER SIX

**AN: Again thank you for all those encouraging reviews! I hope I won't disappoint you with this chapter. Don't worry, the story is almost finished ;) **

NCIS headquarters

Caroline wasn't easy to break. She knew an answer to every question Gibbs asked or to everything he accused her of. Hell, it took him the entire night and his best interrogation techniques to crack her. When he finally did, she was most cooperative in other to receive a minor sentence, like she was promised by Gibbs. She told him the identity of her boyfriend/killer and everything she knew about the murder on Petty officer Martin. Gibbs immediately ordered Mcgee, who came back early from the seminar as soon as he heard the news, to find everything there is to find about a David Carey.

Abby had good news as well. She was able restore the signal, she earlier received from Kate's cell. She didn't have a specific address yet, but it wouldn't take too much time.

Kate was relieved when she felt Tony slowly waking up. She was afraid he wouldn't, which could have been the case if he had a big concussion or worse... Tony rubbed his eyes, yawned and tried to sit up straight. He looked at Kate, who was looking at him, then smiled and said: "still here huh." Kate returned the smile and asked how he was. He made a gesture with his hand saying: not bad, but not good.

"I can't take this anymore Tony, I'm tired, hungry, I mean how long has it been since we've eaten something. And only god only knows what time it is." "And Tony" He winked and told her the time. Then he grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her a bit. He was glad but also surprised she didn't withdraw her hand. Normally she wouldn't let him get so close, but in the last hours she seemed to open up to him. It was the first time he got to know the person behind the big wall, she had built around her for protection. For once there was no teasing, which she could easily have done with him getting his ass kicked earlier but instead she was caring and loving towards him. He could see she was really worried about him.

She stared at Tony's hand, and let her thumb rub his. "Let's make a deal, when we get out I'll cook you a big dinner with soup, dessert, the whole nine yard." "Deal" Kate responded enthusiastically.

Their bonding moment was brutally abrupt by an angry and threatening David. He had Kate's cell phone is his one hand and in the other a gun. The cell he had found in his car, where Kate tried to hide it the day before in order for Gibbs to follow their trace.

"Whose phone is this" He yelled, waving his gun. None of them answered but they both knew someone better stepped up or they would get hurt. Tony wanted to say it was his, to keep Kate safe, but she beat him to it. "It's mine" Kate answered. He dropped Kate's cell and stamped on it.

"Well, well Kate, I hope for your sake, they weren't able to trace us. Because I grew fond of you and I wouldn't want your beautiful body to get hurt. But hey, that doesn't mean I won't." "You son of a bitch, you leave her alone" Tony said and just like before, he stepped in front of Kate. She hated him for it, because it made her look weak, but on the other hand she loved him for it. He just wants to keep her from her from getting hurt.

"What was that Dinozzo?" David pointed his gun right in Tony's face. After a minute of silence and exchanging hateful looks, Tony responded: "Nothing"

"That's what I thought Dinozzo. Now where was I?" His eyes scanned Kate from top to bottom, making Kate feel very uncomfortable. "Right" He said, pushed Tony aside and was now in front of Kate. His hand on her chin, his other on her waist "Let me know when you're ready for a real man" She slapped him hard, leaving a red mark on his cheek. He rubbed it for less than a minute and then slapped her back, causing Kate to fall on the ground. "I like a woman with fire." He laughed and blew her a kiss, then he left again.

Tony kneeled next to her, asking if she was hurting. Kate said she was fine, maybe physical, but definitely not mentally, Tony thought to himself because could see the anger in her eyes. "Maybe he's right." Kate said in a low voice. Tony provided her it with a puzzled look. "What if I tell him, I want him, you know play with his mind. Maybe I can distract him that way, so you can I don't know, knock him out or something." Tony immediately shook her head, telling her no.

"It's too dangerous Kate, I will not let you sacrifice yourself. If anything goes wrong, I'll never be able to forgive myself."

"Tony, nothing will happen. And how else are we going to get out of here?. Because with my phone dead, there's no way Gibbs can trace us, and the longer we wait, the weaker we'll become and the less chance we have and you know it."

Back at NCIS

"Bad news Gibbs, I lost Kate's signal again, and this time for good. It's not transmitting anything. They must have found the phone." Gibbs face turned more and more severe, so did Abby's.

"Mcgee, you better have something" Mcgee swallowed hard and said "I do Boss"

"I've found 5 houses, registered to him, in Virginia. 2 of them are highly isolated."

"Abby, I want you to check out which one of those residences is the closest to where Kate's signal was lost. Mcgee, you come with me"

Tony watched Kate walk towards the door. "Kate wait." He walked up to her and kissed her passionate. She kissed him back for several seconds before she broke the kiss off.

"I'm sorry, I just always wanted to do that" Kate nodded, she placed her hand on his cheek, smiled and told him to stick to the plan. Tony walked back to his spot and lay down on the ground while Kate knocked on the door, yelling David's name.


	7. Chapter seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**An:** Aha, still not that last chapter. I was planning on it but it just didn't feel right yet.

Well I've rewritten this chapter several times, I hope you all still like it. Btw, thanks for all those reviews. That means a lot to me and it's what keeps me writing.

There were so many things going through Kate's mind. At first she didn't want to admit it but she was scared. She kept telling, convincing, herself it was the only way, but was it really? Or was this an excuse to make contact with her captor (like she had done so many times before) to understand his motives. This definitely was her weakest point. The words Stockholm syndrome kept going through her mind. She experienced it with Ari before so why would this be any different?

She had no more time to rethink her method since the door, on which she knocked before, opened. David smiled when he saw Kate standing in the doorway. He knew immediately why she had called for him, still in the beginning he was suspicious, especially when Kate shivered as soon as he touched her. She managed to convince him it was because of the cold.

"He's knocked out." Kate said when she spotted David glancing at Tony. He kissed Kate for the first time. "Not so fast" Kate wanted to be closer to Tony, so there was less chance David would see him coming. David followed and asked why she changed her mind." Kate pointed at Tony. "He's weak, I don't like weak men." David nodded and took of his t-shirt, which made Kate swallow hard.

David was actually pretty hot. Well muscled, short blond hair, blue eyes. The more she thought about it the better he looked. She always had a thing for 'bad boys'. But not for this one, not after what he did to Tony. As he was kissing her neck, she looked aside to where Tony was lying and felt guilty for even thinking she could be attracted to David.

Tony opened one eye to see what was going on. Kate gave him the sign and as fast as he could he got on his feet and grabbed a piece of wood which was stocked there for the winter. David opened his eyes because he though he heard something. Kate's heart was beating much faster so was Tony's. If they would get caught it would be the end. David turned to see if Tony was still there, Kate stopped his head and made him look at her, then she kissed him on the lips. It was a passionate kiss, more passionate then the one Tony gave her earlier. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. Tony was a bit confused when he saw how Kate was kissing David but it didn't interfere with his plan. On the contrary it made him more angry. He swung the wooden piece and hit David on the head causing him to fall unconscious.

In the meantime Gibbs got the last address where Tony and Kate could be held hostage. The other 4 places were all empty. There wasn't even a chair to sit on. Gibbs was terrified that the last house would empty as well. Where would he go from there. He just had no idea.

The only way they could escape was through the window on the second floor. Tony was the first to climb out the window but with his shoulder and ribs giving him a hard time, he wasn't able to make the jump. "Are you sure you're up for it with your shoulder?" Kate asked concerned. "My shoulder is fine, Kate" Tony lied with a pain grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Kate asked for the second time. Of course I'm not fine Tony thought to himself. It was hurting like hell. He couldn't move his arm or breathe without hurting his shoulder, ribs or any other part of his body. Tony made one last attempt but he was again unsuccessful. He smashed his hand against the framework which freaked Kate out. "Look Tony, you're in no shape to jump."

Tony raised his voice and said for the 3rd or 4th time he was alright. He suggested she'd jump first and he would right after her. But Kate knew he was lying. He wouldn't follow her, he would go down to the basement and finish the job they started. Not by killing David of course but by arresting him. Then Tony would wait for help to arrive, help Kate had to provide.

"Seniority or not, I'm not leaving you Tony, certainly not in this condition. When will you stop being such an ass. Okay don't answer that" Tony smiled at Kate's remark. They both knew he would never stop being an ass, otherwise he just wouldn't be Tony. "Come On" Kate helped him back down. Tony kept his one hand on his ribs and the other on his shoulder. "Auw" came out of Tony when he tried to sit down. It was his turn to let a tear roll down his cheek. He covered his face with his hands so Kate wouldn't catch him crying but Kate had seen it. She sat on her knees with her hands on his knees. "I'll get you out of here Tony, I promise."

"I don't think so Kate." Terrified she turned around to see a be blooded David in the door opening pointing his gun at her. A gunshot fell.


	8. chapter eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**AN: I indeed rushed it a bit, because I wanted to post it and because I had so much schoolwork I wouldn't be able to post it soon. But I took the time to rewrite the chapter. I hope it's better now. Let me know what you all think**

Kate and Tony were back in the basement after their attempt to escape failed. When David found them upstairs he fired a warning shot saying he wouldn't miss next time. Still they were determined to find a way out and escape.

Gibbs finally arrived at the last house. At first sight the house and its surroundings looked okay. It was a big nice and warm house. At least it seemed that way. He checked the front and back door but they were both locked. He took a deep breath and walked back over to the car where Mcgee was waiting for him. "Not here boss?"

"I don't know Mcgee" Gibbs said annoyed. "Why don't we take a look" Mcgee nodded and carefully watched Gibbs grabbing a baseball bat out of the trunk. "Boss?" Gibbs smiled at Mcgee and went back to the house.

When David heard the glass breaking he entered the basement and took Kate as his hostage. In the beginning all David wanted was to earn easy money but then he ran into Tony and his past caught up with him. He remembered how much he hated Tony and how much he wanted to get even. That's one of the reasons he took Kate as his hostage. That plus he thought she wouldn't resist as much as his former friend would.

In the meantime Gibbs and Mcgee searched the whole house and found nobody. They did find some blood in the master bedroom. Gibbs was relieved, he now had a lead. And there wasn't enough blood to think someone died. He made Mcgee take a sample and bring it back to the car while he would investigate further.

Gibbs finally reached the basement and entered to find a bleeding but conscious Tony on the floor. He couldn't fully turn around when he heard someone say he should drop his gun. And when Gibbs saw Kate in the 'killer' his arms he did so. Gibbs walked back to where Tony was sitting and asked if he was okay, then he asked the same to Kate, on which they both responded that they were okay.

David slowly walked backwards, still holding Kate when he felt a gun pressed to his head, now telling him to drop his gun and let Kate go. Gibbs and Tony were relieved to see Mcgee standing in the doorway. David slowly dropped his gun, which Kate quickly picked up and handed to Tony who kept David under gunpoint "This still isn't over Tony.".

"Let it go, man, just let it go." Tony cuffed him and handed him over to the in the mean time arrived police that Mcgee called.

Kate was standing alone somewhere away from the medics and police. She was thinking about what she went through and how it was going to influence her life. She had to rethink her whole relationship with Tony. There was nothing anymore that could keep her from falling further in love with him. He risked his own life a few times in order to protect her and to keep her safe.

"You okay" Gibbs asked with great concern in his voice. She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "Fine" "That's good, they're bringing Tony to the hospital, you should go to."

"Yeah, I'll ride with Tony." Gibbs said he and Mcgee would follow them and watched her leave to be with Tony. He spotted her holding Tony's hand as he was wheeled in the ambulance. Mcgee walked up to him and asked how she was doing on which Gibbs said she would be fine.

Kate was preparing to go to bed when she heard someone knock on her door. She was surprised to see Tony there. He smiled and gave her flowers, he was hiding behind his back.

The hospital wanted Tony to stay the night for observation but he didn't wanted to. He signed his release form and went straight to Kate's apartment, after a quick stop at a florist.

Although she was a bit angry because he wasn't in the hospital receiving the proper care, she was glad he came to see her. The last thing she wanted right now was to be alone.

When Kate was in the kitchen trying to find a vase for her flowers, she had to take a moment to take a deep breath. She rubbed her eyes and let her hands rest on her face. Then she picked up the vase again but she quickly dropped it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Tony and she couldn't help but to cry. He comforted her by wrapping his arms around her and telling her she's safe now. They shared a nice moment, staring into each others eyes, Kate moved closer so their lips were only an inch away. Just as she wanted to kiss him, his cell phone rang. He broke their embrace. His face soon changed into a angry, serious and concerned face.

"What's going on?"

Tony waited a few seconds before he told her the news: "David escaped"


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**CHAPTER NINE**

**An: thanks for the reviews from my loyal readers . I hope you'll the chapter. Almost the last one I promise**

David escaped...

"Apparently he was able to grab one of militaries' guns and shot his way to freedom, killing two men in the process. They think he'll try to flee the country but I have my doubts." Kate looked rather confused at her partner. She wanted to say that David would indeed flee the country but she knew better, she knew he was right and she was afraid he'd come after him. She stepped closer to him and touched his hand that was still resting on the bottle. He turned to face her and gave her a comforting smile.

"I've been thinking Kate" She noticed he gave her his I'm up to something look and listen further to what he had to say. But first she redraw her hand and used it to put her hair in a ponytail. He continued " Maybe I should stay here… just to.." Kate smiled first then said surprisingly yes. Tony blushed and went straight to the bedroom.

"Tony" He quickly turned around "The couch" Tony smiled at her and said he knew that.

He slowly walked past her, unzipped his jeans, removed his shirt, socks. He was almost butt- naked  causing Kate to blush especially when she realized, he saw her standing there, almost drooling over him. She let out a girly smile and just acted like nothing happened. "you know Kate." He had no time to finish his sentence, embarrassed she said goodnight and closer her bedroom door.

At first David went to the hospital where they told him Mr Dinozzo had already gone home. Then he went to Tony's apartment but he wasn't there. By then David had figured out he was at Kate's place. It didn't take very long for David to find her place since he still had her wallet. He had watched them for several hours before he decided to play out his perfect plan.

2pm, that was what Kate's clock read in her bedroom. She had been awake for quite some time now. A part of her wanted to get some sleep while the other part desperately wanted to go and see how Tony was doing, if he was awake, if he wanted to talk or something. She waited till 2.15 before she went to her living room and woke up a snoring Tony.

"Kate? What's wrong." he asked with his eyes half open. His voice sounded tired which made Kate feel a bit guilty at the beginning for interrupting his sleep. "Nothing, I just can't sleep."

He made a gesture for her to sit next to him on the couch. "I understand."

He gave her a comforting smile which made her feel immediately more comfortable. Slowly he moved his arm around behind her, like he used to do when he was on a date in the cinema. An innocent beginning, definitely a not so innocent ending. This time would be no different. He switched on the tv and she relaxed by laying in his strong warm arms. He kissed her on her head and she moved more closely. "Tony?" "uhu"

"Thank you for saving my life today" When Tony said: sure, Kate sat up straight and made him look at her. "No, Tony, really thank you. What you did for me today and yesterday. I don't think I can ever repay you."

"I can think of some ways" She slapped him soft on the arm & he faked pain grin saying that she had really hurt him. Kate believed him and rubbed his arm softly, forcing her to come closer. Their lips were only a few inches away which Tony closed by moving even more closer. He kissed her passionate for the second time. At the beginning Kate wanted to fight it and tried to resist but his kiss was so good she couldn't. She really knew why so many girls were attracted to him for more then his looks. He treaded her with so much respect and with so much love, that it made her afraid.

He carried her to her bedroom and laid her carefully on the sheets. He was unbuttoning her shirt when she stopped him. He looked at her with an intense look which made her feel guilty for interrupting him. "What is it? Too fast?" He let go of her and wanted to give her some space. She wouldn't let him go too far. She still had her arms wrapped around his waist but for some reason she kept staring at the ground. With his hand he moved her chin so she would look him in the eyes. He asked her again if he went too fast. "No, Yes.. I.. I just don't want to be another person you can add on the list of girls I slept with."

She noticed the pain in his eyes. She had actually hurt him with comment. He then put back a strain of hair that had fallen before her eyes and smiled at her. He kissed her again then he said something she thought she'd never hear from him. "There are no words to describe how beautiful you are or how much you mean to me. You're my everything. I promise I'll change if that would mean I could call you mine." Kate blushed by his words and said she didn't want him to change and helped him unbutton her shirt further…

After some time Tony fell asleep but Kate was still awake. She couldn't sleep yet, she felt so happy, she was afraid if she'd fall asleep she'd wake up to find everything a dream. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.


	10. chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**An: Thanks for al those reviews. I'm glad you all still like the story. Sorry it took so long but I had to prepare some of my exams… **

Knock knock

Kate rubbed her eyes before she stood up and went to door. "Who is it" Kate said while looking through the little hole in her apartment door. She had her gun in her hand just to be safe.

"Pizza delivery boy." In the meantime Tony had joined her and asked in signs if she saw who it was. She whispered it wasn't her normal delivery guy but it wasn't David either.

"We didn't order anything" Tony responded. "I know, It's from a guy named Mcgee. He thought you'd be hungry. A smile appeared on Tony's face. "Just a minute"

Tony picked up his cell and called Mcgee to verify the story. Kate waited impatiently for Tony to put down the phone and enlighten her. "It's okay. Mcgee did order for us. He's outside holding watch" Kate let out a sigh and opened the door. She accepted the pizza while Tony paid. "Ehm the man in the car said you'd pay for his pizza as well." Tony smiled and shook his head "I'm going to get you for this probie" he said and paid the boy for Mcgee's food.

Outside Mcgee saw a man walking straight to him with something in his hand. When he reached the car he knocked on the window. "hey, I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm not from around here and I'm incredibly lost. Could you please tell me how to reach this street here. (he showed a name on a map). Mcgee rolled down his window but before he knew it he was knocked unconscious. "too easy" David said and ran into Kate's apartment.

Again they were disturbed by a knock on the door. Both looked uncertain and insecure. "Who could that be, it's 4 o' clock." Kate shook her head, telling Tony she had no idea so she asked who it was. "It's the delivery boy again. I gave back the wrong change." "That's okay" Tony responded but the boy insisted on giving it back.

"Could you get it Kate, I really need to go the bathroom." She nodded and waited for a kiss from her lover before she opened the door. But when she opened the door she noticed the sweat running down the boy's face. He wasn't as comfortable as he was before. From that point she knew something was wrong, but it was too late. David appeared from behind the boy's back with a gun in his hand. "Drop the gun or the boy dies" David orders Kate. In order to safe his life, she puts down her gun. David is a man of his word and lets the boy go.

Kate can feel her heart skip a few beats so did Tony's heart. He had heard the whole thing and called Gibbs for assistance.

"If you want your girl to survive, you better show yourself. Really Tony don't bother to hide, I know you're here." Tony could hear David remove the safety. He took a few breaths, then stepped into the living room. He saw his ex friend holding a gun to his girlfriend's head.

"Deja- vous" David smiled. "Tony, Tony, Tony. You didn't think you could get rid of me, did you? I still need my revenge."

Tony asked in a terrified voice to let Kate go but David wouldn't go in on his request. "You don't need her, take me." A tear tolled down his face

"Are you crying Tony? That's sweet."

Tony wasn't the only one, Kate let a few tears roll down her face as well. Then she smiled and winked at Tony, causing him to shake his head. Kate hit David in the ribs with her elbow causing him to lose his grip. Tony ran towards them and jumped on David causing them to fall. They struggled for the gun which Kate was able to retrieve. She pointed to gun at them but she had no clear shot, so there wasn't much she could do but to wait for backup.

David seemed to have the upper hand but Tony fought his way back. Both were driven by rage, a powerful emotion.

By the time Gibbs arrived, Tony had David, who was able to get his hands on a knife, in his sight, ready to shoot him. "Drop the knife David, it's really over. Drop it"

"Tony is right, drop the knife." Gibbs yelled, backing up his partner. Then he turned to Kate asking her to go and check up on Mcgee.

Kate looked down at Mcgee who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Where am I" Mcgee asked confused, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at his hand and saw blood." What happened? Kate?"

"You were knocked out, but you're going to be okay, the medics are on the way." She tried to reassure him and helped him onto his feet. "Where's Gibbs"

"He's upstairs with Tony and David." "David?"

"Yeah, we have him. He's.." Gunshots interrupted her conversation. She looked up in fear only to see that her apartment had turned dark.

To be continued


	11. last chapter

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**An: Well, harsh end of season 2… I'm sorry it took me so long, but blame it all on school. I hope you still remember the story a bit...**

There were so many thing going through her mind since she heard those gunshots. She hesitated a minute to react since Mcgee was hurt, she didn't want to leave him alone. But Mcgee assured her that he was okay and able to wait for the ambulance by himself. "Go" he yelled at Kate and so she ran up the stairs as fast as she could. The more stairs she did, the heavier she began breathing until she couldn't go on anymore and was forced to save some energy. When she finally reached her floor she felt her heart skip several beats.

Nervously, she opened the door to see both Gibbs & Tony aiming at what seemed to be David's lifeless body. Gibbs was the first to turn to Kate. "I'll call Director Morrow"

Kate nodded and approached Tony from his side.

"Are you okay" Kate asked with a sincere soft voice but Tony didn't react. He kept staring at David's body, still with his gun drawn. "Tony?"

Kate let her hand rest on his so together they lowered his gun and gave it to Gibbs, for ballistics.

"You okay" Kate asked for the second time, now even more sincere. Tony looked at Kate, smiled and answered her question. "I'll be, I'll… I'll get over it."

"We'll get over this together" She corrected him.

Tony placed his hands on her cheeks and gave her a comforting kiss. "I love you so much Kate, I don't know what I'd do without you." Kate looked dazzled, although she knew he loved her, it still was weird hearing him say it.

"I love you to"

Their moment was interrupted by Gibbs, who told them the police had arrived. "Director Morrow decided to work with the police on this one. So we're gonna give them our statements, then we can all go home. Of course I'll be expecting a report as well, but that can wait till after the weekend."

While Kate was giving her side of what happened Gibbs, went to check on Tony.

"Hey boss, what's the word on Mcgee?"

"They're still doing some tests but it looks like he has a concussion. Abby is with him and she promised she'd call if she had any more news." Tony nodded he's head and said that's good news. Gibbs agreed with him.

"So, you and Kate huh" Tony didn't know what to answer. In the beginning Gibbs made it perfectly clear he wouldn't tolerate any relationship between his agents. One would be transferred or even fired, those were the rules but the way Gibbs asked gave Tony courage to tell him the truth. So Tony said "yes."

"She's a good girl" "Yes, she is"

Gibbs left for the door when he turned around "Don't screw it up Dinozzo."

"I won't Boss, I won't" Tony watched him leaving, not sure what to think of the conversation he just had with his superior.

"What are you smiling about?" Kate asked her boyfriend as she saw his smiling. He hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Gibbs told me not to screw it up with you."

"You better not" "I won't"

They left Kate's apartment as a couple in love, walking hand in hand down the street.


End file.
